30 Days OTP Challenge
by Cooralie
Summary: Definição de relacionamento: 1. momentos únicos ao lado de quem se gosta; 2. sorrisos, lágrimas, gargalhadas, sonhos; 3. coleção inacabável de boas lembranças; 4. companhia para todos os momentos; 5. duas mentes ligadas por um único pensamento; 6. um ombro onde chorar; 7. perdas e conquistas transpassadas juntos; 8. eu, ele, nós dois. [Oneshot's UlquiHime Romance]
1. O1 Red String of Fate

**30 Days OTP Challenge**

**O1. Red String of Fate**

_– __por Paola Tchébrikov_

* * *

Orihime olhava de um lado a outro das vitrines daquela rua movimentada. Era a primeira vez que ia ali, principalmente não estando com suas melhores amigas.

Estava ali com Ulquiorra Schiffer, o cara mais invejado do colégio. Ulquiorra possuía tudo o que as pessoas queriam: era bonito, rico e talentoso. Mas ele confessara a ela que, no fundo, só queria ter amigos verdadeiros, dias tranquilos na escola e uma namorada bonita e gentil – e a sobrancelha fina arqueou-se enquanto citava a última parte, olhando sugestivamente para ela.

Mãos nos bolsos, olhos indiferentes e andar tranquilo, assim estava Ulquiorra, ao lado de uma Orihime eufórica e alegre, que se aproximava das vitrines com interesse, comentando sobre praticamente tudo.

Mesmo que ele adorasse o silêncio e tranquilidade a que estava acostumado, não era de todo ruim ouvir aquela ruivinha tagarelando incansavelmente. Na verdade, Ulquiorra gostava de ouvi-la falar. Seu timbre era doce e gentil e o lembrava sempre que ela _não era mais uma_.

Não, Orihime era muito mais do que isso. Estava acostumado a mulheres elegantes, distantes e interessadas em dinheiro ou em sexo. Só, o resto não importava. Mas lá estava ele, caminhando ao lado de sua colega de classe, ouvindo-a dizer que aquela bolsa estava cara e que aqueles sapatos ficariam perfeitos em seus pés.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

— Quer experimentar? — perguntou ao parar ao lado dela.

— Oh, não, eu não pretendo comprar mesmo — Riu Orihime, virando o pescoço para encará-lo com um olhar divertido.

— Se quiser, podemos entrar — Ulquiorra deu de ombros, vendo ela balançar a cabeça negativamente e voltar a andar.

Chegaram em uma praça minutos depois. Instruindo-a a escolher uma mesa no canto e perguntando o que ela queria comer, Ulquiorra deixou-a sozinha, caminhando em direção a uma das lojas de _fast food_ mais famosas do país. Não era dado a comer besteiras, mas a acompanharia na refeição.

Enquanto fazia os pedidos, a viu acenar para duas meninas e sorrir. Logo as três se abraçavam, rindo e conversando sobre algo que Ulquiorra não era capaz de ouvir – e nem lhe interessava.

— Eram suas amigas? — perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

— Oh, sim. Conheço-as do jardim de infância. Ambas foram estudar em escolas para meninas — explicou Orihime fitando as costas delas ao longe.

— Você também pretendia estudar lá? — Ulquiorra tirou os lanches da bandeja, entregando um para ela e ficando com o outro.

— Sim, era a intenção. Mas os meus pais morreram e o meu irmão não tinha condição de bancar a casa e o internato sozinho — explicou em voz baixa, demonstrando sua tristeza pelo ocorrido.

— Desculpe, mas eles faleceram como? — indagou delicamente, arrependendo-se logo em seguida ao ver as mãos dela tremerem furiosamente.

Soltando o seu lanche e tomando o dela para si, devolveu ambos à bandeja e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, acariciando-as gentilmente. Quando Orihime ergueu os olhos, eles estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas, e quando uma delas escorreu pela face delicada, Ulquiorra puxou-a para si, escondendo seu rosto na camisa dele.

Como se nunca houvesse recebido aquele tipo de apoio, ela chorou copiosamente por longos minutos. Ulquiorra sentia as lágrimas molharem sua roupa, mas tudo o que fazia era lhe acariciar as costas enquanto mergulhava seu nariz nos cabelos cheirosos dela.

Orihime havia, por muito tempo, evitado o assunto. Não queria chorar sempre que o assunto "seus pais" era pautado. A lembrança que possuía deles era de um casal alegre e amoroso, que havia perdido a vida por causa de um motorista bêbado e sem escrúpulo.

Quando, por fim, não havia mais lágrimas, a Inoue afastou-se do rapaz, sorrindo agradecida e enxugando o rosto. Ficaram os minutos seguintes em silêncio, comendo e apreciando a vista e a companhia um do outro. Quando acabaram de comer, continuaram ali, acompanhando o movimento constante de pessoas indo e vindo.

Foi estranho para ele ter ao seu lado uma Orihime quieta e pensativa. Estava tão acostumado ao falatório incessante e ao tom doce de sua voz que o silêncio parecia o prelúdio de um desastre. Mas não era. A bela moça apenas precisava de um momento para si.

Não queria que ela ficasse pensando em coisas tristes, por isso, quando o céu se tornou alaranjado pelo pôr do sol, ergueu-se, atraindo a atenção dela, e começou a recolher a sujeira deles. Levou tudo até o lixo mais próximo e, quando voltou, encontrou-a em pé, sorrindo e esperando-o.

Caminharam lado a lado até perto de um rio. As águas corriam cristalinas, possibilitando a vista de alguns peixes, enquanto, no céu, o sol dava lugar à majestosa lua. As estrelas piscavam lentamente, enquanto, de laranja a vermelho e rosa, o céu tornou-se azul-escuro.

Os dois jovens, que observavam tudo aquilo com fascínio, sentados em um banco isolado dos outros pedestres, olharam um para o outro com cumplicidade. Como imãs que se atraem, Ulquiorra e Orihime eram atraídos um ao outro.

E foi naquele momento, enquanto um pássaro cantava e um gato miava, que eles trocaram o primeiro de muitos beijos que trocariam ao longo dos anos. Os lábios repletos de possessão de Ulquiorra acompanharam os doces e gentis dela, no beijo que, aos poucos, tornou-se apaixonado.

A mão dele na nuca dela fazia uma pressão deliciosa, e Orihime sentiu-se preenchida pelo carinho que ele demonstrava para consigo. Um carinho que sempre ansiara receber.

Quando se separaram, ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele, observando o céu, agora totalmente negro, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. O que mais poderia pedir? Aquele rapaz era tudo o que ela queria e precisava e, acima de tudo, ele demonstrava gostar dela.

Ulquiorra sentia o mesmo. A Inoue estava se mostrando ser tudo aquilo que ele mais almejava em uma moça: carinhosa, gentil e apaixonada.

Talvez o destino os houvesse unido com um propósito. Talvez terem se conhecido fosse o único caminho que lhes serviria. Queria ser a pessoa com quem Orihime pudesse contar quando mais precisasse. Queria ser, ao menos naquele momento, a pessoa que lhe oferecia o ombro para chorar, ou para sorrir, como ela fazia naquele momento.

E foi com aqueles pensamentos que, quando se levantaram para irem embora, a primeira coisa que ambos fizeram foi procurar a mão um do outro. Caminharam _de mãos dadas_, provando não só um para o outro, mas também para as outras pessoas, que agora estavam juntos.

Haviam encontrado um ao outro na multidão.

A linha vermelha do destino os unia.


	2. O2 Beginning of the Storm

**O2. Beginning of the Storm**

_– __por Paola Tchébrikov_

* * *

A mesa do refeitório estava lotada de alunos eufóricos e alegres. Naquele dia as salas haviam sido unidas, e os jovens deixados à própria sorte para debaterem sobre como fariam o evento de aniversário do distrito onde a escola se situava.

E é claro que o assunto era tudo menos a já citada festa.

Rukia, sempre ativa e perspicaz, discutia com Ichigo sobre o filme que haviam assistido no fim de semana que passaram juntos. Na mesa também estava Renji, que vez ou outra fazia um comentário malicioso sobre o relacionamento de Ichigo, Sado e Ishida, que estudavam para uma prova surpresa, e Orihime e Ulquiorra.

Aqueles sete se conheciam há anos, assim como, atualmente, eram conhecidos por estarem sempre juntos. Ichigo e Renji eram conhecidos por seus temperamentos e por viverem aos tapas. Ishida era um gênio, enquanto Sado era amedrontador e mestiço. Rukia, a lendária, era conhecida pelas inúmeras discussões com professores, Orihime era a princesinha do colégio e Ulquiorra o garoto rico e popular que era indiferente aos outros.

— Hum... — Orihime murmurou de boca cheia. — Esse pão está muito bom. Onde vocês compraram?

— Em uma padaria perto da casa do Ichigo — respondeu Rukia prontamente, pegando um dos pães doces de cima da mesa.

— Hum... — murmurou ela novamente depois de morder um generoso pedaço do doce. — Depois você me passa o endereço.

Acenando positivamente, Rukia virou a cabeça para responder ao chamado de Renji, seu melhor amigo. O ruivo sussurrou para ela algo que a deixou corada, e Ichigo, resmungando, disse que havia acabado de ouvir a mesma coisa dele.

Orihime observava os três com um sorriso. Distraiu-se a observá-los e nem viu quando Ulquiorra, sentado a seu lado, inclinou-se na direção dela, pegando seu rosto e virando-o para si.

Os olhos castanhos de Orihime se perderam nas feições masculinas dele, enquanto, com o polegar, o rapaz limpava as sobras do doce ao redor da boca dela, não tardando em usar um guardanapo para terminar o serviço.

A limpeza foi concluída com uma longa e lenta carícia no rosto delicado. Os dedos dele deslizaram pela bochecha, lábios e pescoço, antes que ele se afastasse e voltasse a observar algo fora do colégio, através das enormes janelas. Um ponto de interrogação se formou na mente dela, mas, dando de ombros, Orihime voltou a comer, fazendo uma pergunta a Ishida que nada tinha a ver com a matéria que ele estava estudando.

Eles eram jovens cheios de energia e disposição.

Quando a professora Yoruichi, de biologia, aproximou-se da mesa questionando aos alunos suas opiniões sobre irem assistir a uma reportagem sobre insetos do deserto, eles concordaram que seria interessante. Muito melhor do que ir assistir a aula dela no laboratório.

E foi após isso que ela anunciou a todos os alunos do terceiro ano que o horário seguinte, para os alunos que teriam biologia naquele dia, seria a exibição de um vídeo e um relatório da aula como lição de casa.

Muitos alunos suspiraram desanimados, outros murmuravam que queriam continuar ali, mas, no fim, todos foram sem fazer maiores objeções.

Ishida, acompanhado de Sado, sentou-se na frente, na sala circular com um projetor. Renji e Ichigo, como sempre pouco interessados nas aulas, arrastaram a "baixinha" para o fundão, onde cochicharam e riram várias vezes. Orihime, que não era nerd nem desinteressada, escolheu um lugar no meio da sala, sendo acompanhada por Ulquiorra, que parecia, como sempre, pouco interessado em tudo ao seu redor.

Acomodaram-se, ouviram a professora explicar brevemente o assunto e avisar que estaria na sala dos professores, antes de sair e deixar os alunos à vontade. Quando as luzes se apagaram, e o projetor mostrou uma contagem regressiva, vários gritos e assovios soaram, fazendo a Inoue rir divertida.

Ela remexeu-se no lugar, procurando uma posição confortável no banco de dois lugares. Havia sido quase que sem querer que houvessem escolhido logo um banco duplo. Esticando as pernas e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Ulquiorra olhava para frente com aparente interesse no assunto.

A serenidade dele fê-la acalmar-se. Ulquiorra não faria nada que ela não quisesse, Orihime sabia. Descansou as mãos sobre o colo e prestou atenção no filme, soltando exclamações de surpresa quando um novo inseto era apresentado aos espectadores.

Estava tão concentrada na tela que levou um susto ao sentir mãos frias deslizarem por seu braço. Ficou estática, arrepiando-se quando os dedos de Ulquiorra subiram até seu pescoço, _afagando_ sua nuca. A massagem lenta causava uma pressão reconfortante e uma sensação de êxtase nela.

Não objetou quando, segurando-a firmemente pela nuca, Ulquiorra virou seu rosto para si e aproximou-se dela, deixando que seus lábios deslizassem suavemente sobre sua boca.

Orihime suspirou, separando os lábios e sentindo seus pelos eriçarem. Os dedos dele voltaram a acariciá-la na nuca, enquanto a outra mão, ousada, _afagava_ de leve sua perna. A mão da moça foi parar no rosto dele, mantendo-o por perto, e o beijo tornou-se profundo por incentivo de Orihime, que deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca do rapaz.

E foi no escurinho da sala de vídeo, com um filme sobre insetos ao fundo, que eles tiveram seu primeiro momento de intimidade. Os dedos de Orihime desenharam as linhas do rosto dele, deslizando pelo pescoço e pelo colo desnudo, liberando-o do aperto da gravata do uniforme.

Quando o ar faltou, minutos depois, ambos se separaram arfantes. Os lábios de Ulquiorra deslizaram até o pescoço dela e, em um lugar visível a todos, ele marcou-a, surpreendendo-a. Duas meninas, sentadas na fileira de trás, pigarrearam, fazendo a Inoue corar e afastá-lo de si, sentando ereta no banco e não desviando mais os olhos da tela.

Já Ulquiorra apenas lançou um olhar entediado para a dupla, voltando à posição anterior, mas agora muito mais perto de Orihime. Sua mão segurou a dela com carinho, entrelaçando os dedos, e seu polegar _afagou_ durante todo o resto do filme as costas de sua mão.

A sombra de um sorriso dela durou até que as luzes tivessem sido acesas e, com malícia, Rukia abrisse um espelhinho, mostrando para a amiga algo que não estava lá um pouco mais cedo.

— U-Ulquiorra! — Orihime murmurou corada, virando-se para o rapaz que, com expressão serena, deu apenas um pequeno sorriso, divertido por sua travessura.

Aquele era só o início da tempestade.


	3. O3 Mi casa es tu casa

**O3. Mi casa es tu casa**

_– por Paola Tchébrikov_

* * *

Nunca se imaginaria entrando em uma mansão. Inoue Orihime, uma garota de gostos simples e satisfeita com a vida que tinha, nunca almejara coisas grandes, como ser rica ou uma modelo. Por isso, ao ser guiada por uma empregada até uma sala de espera luxuosa, e ser servida com biscoitos e chá, as sobrancelhas finas arquearam-se em incômodo.

— É estranho para você ser servida? — A voz repentina assustou-a, fazendo Orihime dar um pulo onde estava.

Seus olhos castanhos voaram até a porta, fitando a figura de um Schiffer Ulquiorra de camisa polo e calça de brim. Um sorriso doce formou-se em seus lábios enquanto o via caminhar até o sofá onde estava e se sentar ao seu lado, pegando um biscoito.

— Sua casa é muito bonita — comentou gentilmente.

— É uma casa fria e impessoal — rebateu Ulquiorra indiferente.

Sem ter como debater, Orihime apenas voltou a tomar seu chá. Os minutos foram se passando e, quando ela já não aguentava mais, foi surpreendida por Ulquiorra que, tirando a xícara das suas mãos, inclinou-se sobre seu corpo, forçando-a a se deitar no sofá.

Os olhos arregalados dela não foram capazes de deter o rapaz. Sobrepondo o corpo esguio, Ulquiorra segurou os pulsos delicados no alto e mergulhou sua boca no pescoço vulnerável. Sua cintura roçou na dela, e o rosto bonito tornou-se carmesim.

— U-Ulquiorra... — tentou protestar ela, tendo suas mãos soltas quando seus lábios foram tomados com possessão.

O beijo de Ulquiorra foi terno, mas avassalador. Perdida e entregue a ele, Orihime pousou suas mãos sobre os ombros largos, suspirando ruidosamente. Sentiu quando ele afastou suas pernas para pôr-se entre elas e murmurou, envergonhada:

— O que estamos fazendo...? — seu tom era rouco e demonstrava sua vulnerabilidade. — E-eles podem chegar a qualquer momento.

— Eles acabaram de me ligar para avisar que não poderão vir — respondeu Ulquiorra, erguendo o rosto para olhar para Orihime.

— Não virão? Por quê?

— Parece que Sado e Ishida comeram algo estragado e estão no hospital. Rukia e Renji, que já estavam lá, esperando Ichigo, acabaram ficando por lá mesmo — explicou Ulquiorra, encolhendo os ombros.

— Mas... e agora? A intenção era que assistíssemos, juntos, ao filme — disse ela decepcionada.

— Rukia disse, depois de tomar o telefone das mãos do Ichigo, que devíamos assistir apenas nós. "Não poderemos estar, mas não é necessário acabar com o encontro por causa disso", foi o que ela disse.

Ambos ficaram se encarando, pensativos, esperando a reação do outro. Orihime havia esperado por aquele momento junto aos amigos com muita ansiedade. Ulquiorra, por outro lado, achava melhor estar apenas com ela. Gostava dos amigos, mas sentia que passavam tempo suficiente juntos no colégio.

Já com Orihime, cada segundo era uma parte preciosa do paraíso.

Vendo como ela estava confusa, suspirou, levantando-se e passando a mão nos cabelos negros, puxando-os para trás, em uma mania que se mostrava quando estava _muito_ frustrado.

— Tudo bem, Orihime, vou preparar o carro e levá-la para casa. Você não teve culpa alguma pelo ocorrido, só sinto por você ter vindo até aqui por nada.

Ele virou-se e deu um passo, mas uma mão em seu braço o deteu de prosseguir. Ao encará-la, viu o rosto vermelho como um pimentão e o leve tremor que sacudiu seu corpo.

— Eu... quero assistir ao filme com você, Ulquiorra-kun. — Os olhos castanhos fitaram o outro lado da sala.

— Tem certeza? — indagou Ulquiorra, deslizando sua mão pelo braço dela e fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Te-tenho — respondeu, engolindo em seco ao ver o sorriso divertido que nasceu nos lábios dele.

Como uma ovelha que é levada ao matadouro, assim estava Orihime naquele momento. Ele, satisfeito, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela e, sem esperar mais, saiu puxando-a pela casa. Andaram por um longo corredor, subiram uma enorme escada, encararam outro corredor, neste havia várias portas.

Ulquiorra abriu uma preta no meio do corredor.

— Aqui é o meu quarto. Não assistiremos aqui, mas agora você sabe onde me achar — comentou, não se demorando muito no local, logo arrastando a jovem para fora dali e fechando a porta, voltando a andar.

Pararam naquele mesmo corredor, na última porta, e Ulquiorra abriu-a, revelando uma enorme sala de jogos que deixou Orihime abismada e eufórica. Pensou em sair correndo e mexer em tudo, mas ele agarrou-a pela cintura, beijando-a intensamente antes de comentar, perspicaz:

— Hoje não. Na próxima você poderá mexer em tudo. Agora assistiremos ao filme juntos.

Abalada, mas obediente, Orihime assentiu, sendo guiada por ele até uma porta lateral. Quando entraram, uma televisão pegava quase que a parede toda, diante de um enorme sofá em formato de "u", várias poltronas reclináveis e uma mesinha, onde havia pipoca, bebidas, doces, pães e até alguns pedaços de bolo e torta.

Acomodaram-se no enorme sofá, um ao lado do outro, o braço de Ulquiorra na cintura dela, puxando-a contra si, e o corpo feminino apoiado no dele, ansioso pela nova experiência.

Pegando o controle, Ulquiorra colocou o filme para rodar, acomodou-se melhor e curtiu aquilo. Em algum momento eles acabaram deitados no sofá, com Ulquiorra deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça e uma Orihime interessadíssima no enredo deitada sobre ele.

_Assistiram ao filme_ e ele até ligou a TV a cabo em um canal sobre pesquisas científicas. Ela ficou fascinada pelos animais mostrados e os em extinção. Sem sequer notarem, ambos dormiram um nos braços do outro, felizes e satisfeitos.


End file.
